Kreetassan
.]] The Kreetassans were a warp capable humanoid civilization native to the planet Kreetassa in the Alpha Quadrant. Culture and Tradition The Kreetassan language was very complex by human standards. The words "eat" and "mate" are very similar. They considered eating a taboo to be performed privately in the same manner as mating. Thus they were offended when they saw the crew of Enterprise eating their food in public, which caused them to storm off the ship in rage until Mayweather assured them that the insult was not intentional. (ENT: "Vox Sola") In front of the Hall of Diplomacy stands a row of Alvera trees that are over 300 years old, which are considered cultural treasures by the Kreetassans. Defacing them in anyway is a major offence to their people, however, if it is done accidentally, there is a special apologizing ceremony that involves cutting the tree into many pieces. When a ship is in orbit of Kreetassa, they, as a courtesy, are expected to align their ships chronometers with that of the Kreetassan Capital City. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Physiology Kreetassans were a humanoid race who have an elaborate facial structure. They have heavily ridged faces with a row of purple-tinged rectangular scutes along the midline of the forehead (nose to hairline), covering one-third its width. They wore their hair long and braided and were dressed in long, brown, embellished gowns. History .]] During the Kreetassan's visit to Enterprise, a fibrous, web-like organism, accidentally removed from its homeworld during their research, was transferred to Enterprise and took over a cargo bay. (ENT: "Vox Sola") Kreetassans are famous for manufacturing plasma injectors, and they are one of the few races in their particular vicinity that do. While looking for Menos in the Pernaia system, T'Pol encountered a large Kreetassan man. (ENT: "The Seventh") In late 2152, Enterprise visited Kreetassa to make up for the political mishap a year earlier. They were invited down to the Hall of Diplomacy, and after sending the Kreetassans their genome, Captain Archer, Hoshi Sato, T'Pol, and Porthos (the Captain's pet) went down to the planet. After initial meetings went well, the Kreetassans were shocked and sent them back to Enterprise, for reasons the Enterprise crew couldn't comprehend. After asking what had happened, T'Pol informed him that Porthos, the Captain's pet dog had urinated on one of the sacred Alvera trees. showing how the log rings should be arranged.]] To apologize to the head of the Kreetassan government, they asked that he perform a ritual. Down in the hall of Diplomacy, in a ringed arena, he would have to cut the tree's trunk on a special base with a chainsaw, and arrange the about 5 cm thick rings in a special pattern (pictured right). Through out the whole ceremony, he would wear beads in a special pattern in his hair, and have Kreetassan markings on his chest in red ink. At the conclusion, he had to say a Kreetassan message in the Kreetassan language. After the ceremony, the Kreetassans happily gave them the plasma injectors they needed. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Science and tehnology *Kreetassan ship Appearences *ENT: ** "Vox Sola" ** "The Seventh" ** "A Night in Sickbay" Category:Species